Cardcaptors: The Rise of the Anti Cards
by Nightninja13
Summary: A new evil, A new challenge. Read and Review, and please be honest. I will have later on SakuraxLi
1. Prolouge

_A young girl had been walking home from school with a tired expression on her face. She had light brown hair and emerald green eyes that showed the girl's tiredness. She was wearing her school uniform that consisted of a dark blue skirt and white shirt. On the girl's backpack showed a name, which said Sakura Avalon.  
_

_It had been a normal day for Sakura Avalon, just like all of her other days since the Clow Cards had been converted exactly one year ago. While many other days she would just go home and talk with Kero, today she felt drawn towards Penguin Park. When she arrived there she sat down and thought of her found memories of Penguin Park, like the capturing of Fight Card and the conversion of the Freeze Card. She tried to fight back the tears which she always shed every time she thought of her friend Meilin. Sakura remembered how bravely Meilin fought and how she was always trying to help Li become the master of the Clow cards.__ She sighed and realized that she had to move on from her past experiences and look towards the future. Sakura then stood up to leave penguin park, but she did not know that she would have a change of plans, for she heard a mysterious rustling in the bushes and sensed a dark, dangerous power...  
_


	2. The Rise Of The AntiCards

"Who is there!" Sakura shouted with weariness in her voice.

"It is I Sakura" the figure said in a cracked voice.

When Sakura turned around she did not expect to what was floating before her. She saw the first card she ever captured- the windy card. However, instead of its usual white color scheme Windy was black.

"Windy, what are you doing here" Sakura asked.

"I am not the one you think of, for I am anti-windy, and now you are trapped" Anti-Windy explained. 

The darker version of windy then suddenly pulled out a very familiar book of red and magic.

"That is the Clow Book, what are you doing with it" Sakura exclaimed.

However before she could get an answer Anti-Windy began a mysterious chant.

_Horrors of the night and darkness release your power. _

_Shed your former forms and rise on our hour._

_Negate the positive of the world._

_And into the realm of darkness it will be hurled._

_ANTI-CARDS RELEASE._

Slowly a dark aura emerged from the Book of Clow and Anti-Windy started to giggle. Soon the aura stopped glowing and the book exploded, releasing the once contained star cards…


	3. Allies Appear

"What is going on?" Sakura asked the Anti-Windy card.

"I am just releasing the inner-darkness locked within the Star Cards" Anti-Windy explained.

While Sakura and the Anti-Windy were talking, a rustle in the nearby bushes caught their attention. Soon a group of figures jumped out of the bush and when Sakura saw them her face lit up.

"LI, KERO, YUE, MEILIN!" Sakura exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Hey don't forget me," Madison shouted while stepping out from behind of Kero.

While Sakura had been surprised by her friend's appearance, the long forgotten Clow Book suddenly burst open. The once pink Star Cards were now tainted with the darkness of the spell cast by Anti-Windy. However, just two cards were not turned black by the darkness spell and those cards are The Light and The Dark cards.

"We shall not let you harm master Sakura" two voices exclaimed from the Star Cards.

Suddenly the a bright light shined from the tainted star cards and when it died down, the everyone including Anti-Windy looked shocked. Each of the tainted cards were now next to the original star cards.

"Well. well I did not expect this to happen" Anti-Windy sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please Review!


	4. A Challenge Declared

"I think it is time for a little scenery change" Anti-Windy pronounced and in a flash of light everyone, and all of the cards, were transported away from Penguin Park.

"Where are we?" Madison asked knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

Anti-Windy didn't answer though; all she did was lead them to a large field. In the center of this field was a giant silver stage that looked like an arena where many fighters had fought. Still following the dark copy of Windy the group of Heroes walked to the center of the stage. The cards, which had been following the group, suddenly shined brightly and went to their respective sides.

"Can somebody please explain what is going on here?" Meilin shouted at the top of her voice.

Since nobody knew the answer to her question, Anti-Windy began explaining, "While I was converting the Star Cards into Anti-Cards, something happened. The loyal cards, Light and Dark, interrupted my conversion and because of that two sets of cards were made, one being the Star set and the other being my Anti set. So now we must decide which set can exist because if we don't the magical energy needed to maintain the cards will drain the life out of the entire world. That is why I brought you all here so we can use the cards and our companions to battle for the fate of our cards. The battle shall begin in one hour"


	5. Round One Begin Pt: 1

One Hour Later:

Sakura, Li, Yue, Kero, and Meilin are standing in the of middle the arena waiting for Anti-Windy to show up for the battle, and since Madison can't fight she is sitting in the arena stands. It is then that Sakura realizes just how beautiful this battlefield really is. Around the arena is a sea of lush, green grass bordered by a ring of cherry blossom trees. Occasionally, a few groups of flowers show up in this sea of grass.

"Well then shall we begin now" Anti-Windy asks, snapping Sakura out of her daze. "Before the battle starts we need to choose a team captain for each side for the round"

Everyone fighting for the Star set of cards looks towards Sakura, who right now is hoping she doesn't get chosen.

"My sides captain shall be myself" Anti-Windy exclaims.

"And ours shall be Sakura" Li shouts back.

"Then let the battle begin, first me must decide how many people are going though" Anti-Windy shouts.

Again everyone looks at Sakura, whom right now is sweat dropping at the thought of having to lead everyone in a battle for the Star Cards. While everyone is looking at Sakura Anti-Windy says it will be she who decides how many goes this round and the number is six.

"Wait a minute, SIX, we only have five people though" Meilin exclaims with worry in her voice.

"Then that is your problem" Anti-Windy shouts back with a smirk, "And now without further adue let the battle begin our first fight shall be Anti-Shadow"

"And ours shall be Li" Sakura exclaims.


	6. Round One Begin Pt: 2

Round One, Battle One

"Begin" A Mysterious voice shouts.

Li looked a bit shocked when he saw his opponent for the first fight. Shadow normally looked like the grim reaper without a scythe or body but this time the famous black coat of shadow was white. Li just thought it was a side affect of being an anti card and didn't take it as anything special though. Li drew his magical seals of the elements from his robe's sleeve, and after a few minutes Li had chosen his seal.

"Element Thunder, Come to my aid!" Li shouted, and with that a massive thunder bolt-hit shadow.

However, when the smoke cleared Anti-Shadow was still standing.

Anti-Shadow saw this as a chance to attack and strike down Li, and since Li had not moved after that the battle was declared over.

"Li" Sakura shouted with worry in her voice.

"And with that, our next battler will be Anti-Arrow, and just remember us Anti-Cards are more powerful" Anti-Windy cackled.


	7. Yue vs AntiArrow Pt: 1

Before I begin this chapter I would like to thank two people.

The two people are MoshiMoshiQueen and Mysterious Angel Girl for their kind reviews. Now on with the story.

* * *

"Mistress I shall be the next to fight" Yue said while staring at his opponent.

"Ok then" Sakura said with a smile on her face, but she was really thinking about who she would fight.

Yue flew onto the stadium with a smirk on his face, but with a wonder at what Anti-Arrow could do. When he landed he saw Anti-Arrow. While Arrow normally looked like a young girl with a pudding-basin haircut (don't ask me, I got that line from wikipedia), what Yue saw before him was very different. Unlike the other Anti-Cards Arrow kept her color scheme but instead of looking like a young girl she looked like a teenager with a long purple ponytail.

"Begin!" the mysterious voice shouted.

"This shouldn't take too long" Anti-Arrow said with a smirk and with that she fired an arrow.

Yue saw this single arrow as a sign that she didn't think of him as a worthy opponent and because of that he used his ice crystals1 to shatter the arrow and hit her. When Arrow saw the blood dripping from her shoulder she gasped and started firing arrow after arrow at Yue. Yue easily dodged every arrow by flying, except one of the arrows managed to make its way to him and it went right through his left wing…

* * *

1.) If anybody knows the real name of this attack please let me know, it is the one where Yue fires out multiple crystals from his hand.


	8. Yue vs AntiArrow Pt: 2

Yue fell from the sky, and when he landed a noticeable thud was heard. Anti-Arrow just looked at the scene of the fallen Yue and smirked. She then raised her bow and armed it with a single black arrow. Taking her time, Anti-Arrow made sure she was taking precise aim. Suddenly a bright light surrounded Yue, and when it ended Yue stood on the ground as if nothing ever happened.

"Did you honestly think that little arrow would keep me down for long?" Yue asked with a stern voice.

Everyone including Anti-Arrow did not see this coming so not knowing what to do, she just started firing arrows like before. Yue saw this as an act of fear, and made his own bow appear. He fired of arrow after arrow so that each one of them collided with the other arrows. Anti-Arrow just looked at this and then she looked down knowing what would happen next. Yue armed his bow and then launched a single arrow at Anti-Arrow, and it flew right through her. It pierced her right through the heart, and when the arrow disappeared a dark aura surrounded Anti-Arrow and when the aura faded Anti-Arrow was gone.

"The Winner is Yue," the mysterious voice shouted.

Everyone on the side of star cards saw this and cheered. However, everyone on the side of the Anti-Cards saw this and merely scowled.

"Just because you won this round does not mean that you little set of goody-goody star cards will survive, and now for the next round our fighter will be Anti-Wood" Anti-Windy Announced.

"Our fighter for the next round will Kero, the other guardian of the Star cards" Sakura said back.


	9. Kero vs AntiWood: Parts 1 and 2

"Begin" The same mysterious voice shouted from the first two rounds.

Kero looked at what appeared to be wood, but instead of the usual green leaves that surrounded wood there were only withered dry leaves. Anti-Wood's skin was also not light green, it was grey. On her head rested two horns, which made her look like a wood devil.

Kero began the fight by firing a fireball at wood thinking it would set her on fire, which would end the match, but Anti-Wood just created a wall of wood to block the flames.

"Come on, don't you even want to try and win this match" Anti-Wood said in a mocking tone.

Anti-Wood then saw this as a chance to attack, and sent a spear of right at Kero's heart. Seeing this as a simple attack Kero just flew up into the air to dodge the spear. It was then that Kero noticed that Anti-Wood had sent a flurry of black splinters at Kero. Kero, looking panicked, sent fireball after fireball at the splinter shower, but to no avail as the splinters just kept coming. Seeing as there was no other choice, Kero transformed into his borrowed form (the stuffed-animal looking form) and then skillfully dodged all of the needles.

"Wrong choice, Wood Seal!" Anti-Wood shouted, for as she said that a giant circle of light appeared under her and Kero.

When the light faded it appeared as nothing happened, so when Kero tried to go back to his other form it came to as a shock to everyone when nothing happened.

"HA HA HA HA, as long as my curse is placed on you are never going to be your other form. You are just going to have to stay as a stuffed animal for the rest of the battle. MWA HA HA HA" Anti-Wood cackled.

As Sakura heard this from the sidelines she then remembered an event from when she was transforming the Clow cards. It was when she transformed the shield card to block out the magic preventing Yue and Kero to return to their borrowed forms (meaning that Yue couldn't turn into Julian and Kero couldn't turn into his stuffed-animal looking form).

"Ok this might turn into an issue" Kero whispered to himself.

"Look you stuffed animal give up, you can't win and you can't fight as something less than the size of Sakura's staff" Anti-Wood mocked.

Just as Kero was about to raise his hand to surrender, something no one expected happened. Someone had shouted you better not give up from the audience. When everyone turned to see who it was they thought it was Sakura, but everyone on the sides of the Star cards were shocked when they saw it was Meilin.

"Ya you heard me. So like I said before you better not give up! When you returned to your true form I began to grow respect for you as the guardian of Sakura and the cards, but if you give up now not only will the Wood idiot of darkness go to the next round you will lose the respect of your friends and most importantly me" Meilin shouted so everyone could hear.

"Hey I resent that wood idiot of darkness comment little girl, so when I am done with this stuffed animal reject you better believe that I am coming after you" Anti-Wood snarled.

"Like I care," Meilin said coolly.

While Anti-Wood and Meilin bickered about the "Wood Idiot of Darkness" comment Kero had digested what Meilin had said about losing the respect of his friends.

"Remind me to thank you Meilin after I am done with this battle" Kero shouted to Meilin.

"Do I need to remind you that you are still a useless stuffed animal" Anti-Wood spat with pure anger after her fight with Meilin.

"Allow me to shoe you" Kero said as he was flying into the sky.

Anti-Wood shrugged at this action and just used her vines to follow Kero higher and higher. Kero looked down and saw Anti-Wood coming after him and when he saw this he used this chance to sprinkle some sparks onto her. Sakura saw this and thought of the time that she caught the Firey card and later that night a storm of glowing balls had fallen during the fair.

Anti-Wood saw this as no threat and continued after Kero; little did she know there was a small wisp of smoke coming from one of her withered leaves. Kero however did see this and continued to pour down the sparks. While he was pouring the sparks he took the time to evade Anti-Wood's attacks like her shower of splinters and the spear of wood.

Soon Anti-Wood took notice of the wisp of smoke because it had turned into a small fire because of all of the sparks. Anti-Wood cursed herself for not putting on her fire shield to protect herself, but no she knew it was too late to do that so she merely floated down to the ground and waited for the flames to engulf her. In a matter of seconds the air was grey with and all that was left of Anti-Wood was a few embers. Kero floated back down to the ground and a red aura surrounded him. When the aura stopped Kero transformed into his true form again and with that the announcer called the match went to Kero.

"Again you guys got lucky and now it is time to choose the next fighter ours shall be Anti-Maze" Anti-Windy said with a chuckle.

"And for our side our fighter will be, Me" A mysterious voice shouted.

--

Note if you guys are reviewing frequently there will be more Chapters like this one. Also visit my profile for a poll and for the mysterious voice you guys will just have to find out. If you guys can't find the poll just post as a review who you want in the next round, but it can't be Anti-Shadow, Anti-Maze, Anti-Windy and Anti-Fight


	10. Ms McKenzie vs AntiMaze

Before I start off this chapter, I am going to remind you that this is the fourth battle of Round 1, so that means the poll will be closing soon and your chance to decide on the next round fighters will be lost. Anyway let the chapter begin.

* * *

There standing at the entrance of the arena stood a familiar figure with light brown hair.

"Ms. McKenzie!" Sakura shouted with surprise lingering in her voice.

"When did you get here?" Li asked, who was still recovering from his battle with Anti-Shadow.

"I am here to stop the Anti-Cards from rising to power. Eli (known as Eriol in the Japanese Version of this show. He is the Reincarnation of Clow Reed, and he is located in England right now with Ruby, Nakuru, and Spinner, Spinel) has been watching the battles so far and is very pleased at how all of you have grown in power" Ms. McKenzie explained with enthusiasm.

After explaining everything, Ms. McKenzie moved calmly to the battle stage, where she saw a glowing ball of light, which she assumed was Anti-Maze.

"Begin" the voice from all of the other matches announced.

Anti-Maze began glowing brighter and brighter, and then in a sudden flash of light Ms. McKenzie was gone, and she knew the others wouldn't be able to cheer on from now on.

When the glowing stopped Ms. McKenzie found her self in the middle of a black maze. She immediately drew a hidden sword from her side and started slashing the maze walls. Instead of the maze walls being cut down, something unexpected happened. Blood started to drip from the walls.

"What… What is this?" Ms. McKenzie said with surprise in her voice, as the blood blow increased.

Putting her sword next to her Ms. McKenzie started to feel fear as the blood slowly crept towards her. She concluded that cutting the walls couldn't solve this maze and is a living an organism. Walking away from the blood didn't put her mind at ease, as Ms. McKenzie soon found herself at a dead end.

Her feeling of fear didn't go away; in fact it started to grow. The blood from the walls had soon caught up with her and Ms. McKenzie knew that in order to find a way out of the maze she would have to walk through the river of blood. Ms. McKenzie took a deep breath in and started walking through the blood, with her fear never leaving her.

Continuing to follow the blood trail back to the place she started from Ms. McKenzie made a startling discovery there was another wall in the middle of the path. She realized that she was trapped and would drown in the blood river. Ms. McKenzie took out her sword, which she had kept by her since she started walking, and started cutting all of the walls, trying to find a way out. Unfortunately for her all this had done was increase the blood flow, and increased her fears.

In watcher's stand Sakura had wondered why Ms. McKenzie hadn't moved from the spot she had been standing since the beginning of the match…


	11. Ms McKenzie vs AntiMaze Part 2

Now it is time for the thrilling conclusion of Ms. McKenzie vs. Anti-Maze. However, before the chapter begins I just want to warn you that after this there will only be two more battles for the first round and that means the poll will be closing soon. So if you haven't voted yet go put and vote for the next four Anti-Cards.

Anyway, on with the chapter.

* * *

"Ms. McKenzie come on the battle has started, why are you not moving?" Sakura asked with worry in her voice.

Back inside the maze Ms. McKenzie was wondering why she could her Sakura's voice. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind and focused herself on getting out of this situation. The blood was rising and rising and Ms. McKenzie found herself getting even more afraid, and then she remembered that the maze would rise up and prevent her from drowning, but as she thought of that she remembered that she would get too tired and drown.

Back in the Arena:

"Please Ms. McKenzie answer me, why are you not moving" Sakura shouted with even more worry in her voice.

Sakura then decided on what she had to do, and jumped down from the sidelines. She then ran over too the arena ignoring the cries of her friends to stop. Sakura jumped on to the battlefield and tried to shake Ms. McKenzie awake.

"Penalty!" The mysterious voice shouted and with that Sakura was transported away from the battlefield and back with her friends.

"What were you thinking, trying to get onto the arena stage and help her don't you know that there are rules against this" Li shouted at Sakura.

Not knowing what to say Sakura just lowered her head and started crying.

Back in the Maze:

Ms. McKenzie was still trying to find a way out of the blood pool and unfortunately she hadn't found a way yet. Now in a moment of desperation she started wishing for the magic bell of the clow (the bell that she used to break the walls of the maze card), and suddenly a light started glowing. Ms. McKenzie turned to where that light was coming from and saw it was coming from her sword. She looked closely at it and saw the face of Sakura, trying too wake her up.

"Why is she trying to wake me up if I am stuck in the maze?" Ms. McKenzie thought out loud.

Back at the Arena:

"Calm down Sakura she is going to be all right" Li said in a surprisingly calm tone.

"I can't calm down because something is not right here, I mean the battle has started and Ms. McKenzie hasn't moved while the glowing ball of light just shined brightly and then nothing happened" Sakura said with a worried tone.

"Have you ever known Ms. McKenzie to ever give up" Meilin asked her.

"No" Sakura answered knowing what Meilin was getting at.

"Then calm down and let Ms. McKenzie fight her match, because right now she is probably getting ready" Meilin cheerfully said.

Back in the Maze:

"I now know what I was seeing in my sword," Ms. McKenzie shouted, "None of this real now is it Anti-Maze".

Suddenly a light similar to the one shining of her sword engulfed Ms. McKenzie and placed her back on the battlefield. She then drew her sword from her side and ran forward cutting the ball of light that was Anti-Maze in half causing it to shatter.

"Ms. McKenzie" Sakura shouted with joy in her voice.

"Actually before all of you get all warm and fuzzy and start congratulating each other I need to tell you all one thing" Anti-Windy said in a smug tone. "Even though you beat Anti-Maze you all still lose this round because Sakura over there stepped on the battlefield, which is against the rules, and just too let you all know our next fighter will be Anti-Sand"

"And ours shall be Meilin" Sakura stated.

* * *

If you want to find out what happened then stay tuned for the next chapter: Meilin vs Anti-Sand

* * *


End file.
